


Starting Over, Together

by Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams



Series: Cockles Series [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Cockles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams/pseuds/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years of hiding their relationship from the world, Misha and Jensen are ready to go public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over, Together

Author’s Note: I’m not sure where this one came from. It just kind of hit me. I’m not normally big into writing actor fics…but this one has been stuck in my head for months now and I’m pretty sure that if I don’t get it out right now I’m going to die. So here it is. I shouldn’t have to remind you that this is a work of fiction and that I’m pretty sure Danneel and Victoria are beautiful people. This is fiction people. Please remember that because flames are not appreciated and will be deleted. Anyways, on with the fic. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.  
True

Starting Over  
By: True Rayanne Adaire

“I hate this.”

Jensen’s voice is quiet when he speaks but his words echo around the dimly lit hotel room as though he’d screamed them. Beside him, Misha turns his head to give him a questioning glance. Jensen sighs, wrapping an arm around his lover as he struggles to explain himself. Misha pulls him close and Jensen buries his face against Misha’s chest, whispering his explanation just loud enough for the other man to hear.

“It’s just…I’m tired is all. Everyone around me knows that Danneel is screwing my brother and I’m tired of it. Tired of pretending that I don’t know. Tired of pretending I love her.”

“I know. I feel the same way. All she does is complain and belittle me anymore. Hiding behind her hurts. It’s killing me.” 

Misha almost never calls his wife by her name, but Jensen understands nonetheless. They’ve been together for three years now and Jensen knows how unhappy his lover is. They both hating keeping the relationship a secret, hating hiding behind wives that hurt them, and Jensen suddenly finds himself wondering why they’re doing it in the first place. He looks up, his green eyes connecting with Misha’s blue ones, and speaks in a soft voice.

“Why do we still hide? If all it does is hurt us, why do it?”

Misha’s voice is suddenly bitter. “We didn’t want to hurt them.” It’s a borderline sneer and Jensen finds himself agreeing with the hatred he hears there.

“They hurt us. Hell, being apart so much hurts more than Danneel does most times. Why should we keep hiding?”

“We shouldn’t. I love you. Being apart is Hell…and I’m tired of hurting. I stayed for so long because of West and Maison…but I don’t think it’ll do them much good in the long run.”

There’s a smile in Jensen’s voice now. “No more hiding, then?”

“No more hiding. Tomorrow morning we file for divorce.” Misha nods, smiling now too.

“And look for a new house. One we can make new memories in.”

Misha grins. “That sounds amazing. Are you sure we can do this?”

“Of course we can. They’re gonna be pissed…but it’s their fault. I love you and I’m sick of being apart. I’m sick of seeing you hurt.”

Misha kisses him. “I love you too. Which of us gets to tell Jared?”

Jensen laughs. “He already knows about us. He walked in on us, remember?”

“Not about that. I meant, who gets to tell him about the divorce? He’s predicted it since day one.”

Jensen smiles. That was true. Jared had known about them since day one almost. He’d walked in on them kissing once and, even though he thought it would be better for them to just file for divorce, he supported them. Still, he had predicted that they’d eventually give in and just file for divorce. 

“I’ll call him in the morning. He’ll be happy for us.”

“He’s going to gloat.” Misha says, grinning.

“Jared wouldn’t be Jared if he didn’t gloat. But he’ll support us. Always does.”

“I know he will.”

And then Misha’s lips are covering his and the world is fading. They kiss like the world is ending and it isn’t long before clothes are hitting the floor. Misha’s lips move slowly lower, pausing to suck at each nipple until Jensen is a quivering, moaning mess. Smirking, Misha moves down to remove Jensen’s boxers. He smiles as he takes in the sight of his lover’s cock. He takes it in his mouth, sucking and pulling gently. As he always does, Jensen comes undone, shaking and screaming Misha’s name as he comes down his throat.

“You’re too good at that.” Jensen says, moving to return the favor.

Misha stops him. “Nah. I just like making you feel good.”

Jensen frowns. “You never let me return the favor.”

“You don’t have to. I know it makes you uncomfortable.”

“I want to, though.”

Jensen kisses him then, reveling in the taste of himself on Misha’s tongue. 

“I wanna see you lose it for once. You’re always so…in control.”

Gently, he pushes Misha down and removes the man’s boxers. When he’s naked, Jensen takes his hand and rubs it along the length of Misha’s shaft. His lover gasps, bucking his hips, and Jensen takes him into his mouth. It’s weird at first but Jensen soon finds a rhythm. Sucking and pulling, Jensen looks up at Misha to find him biting his lip, holding back the moans. Smirking, Jensen moves faster, listening to Misha’s gasping moans and screams of pleasure. When he comes, Jensen decided that the taste isn’t half bad. Better than Danneel by a million times.

“You’re good at that.”

Misha is breathless as they kiss and Jensen loves it, loves him. He says as much as they lay down, curling sleepily together. Misha smiles, stroking Jensen’s hair as the other man falls into a quick but deep sleep. He’s always enjoyed watching the man sleep and is still awake a few minutes later when Jensen starts muttering about spiders and a large moose incidentally named Jared. He’s smiling as he follows his lover into sleep.

The next morning they’re woken by Jensen’s phone ringing. It’s eight o’clock and Jared is on the other line. Jensen answers it, voice still thick with sleep. 

“‘Lo?”

“Hey man, where are you?”

“Hotel with Misha. Why? Something wrong?”

“Your wife called. She’s suspicious. Knows you aren’t with me and wants to know where the hell you are. Just thought I’d give you heads up so you’re not caught off guard when you get home.”

Jensen sighs. “We’re filing for divorce. I’m not going back and Danneel can go to Hell.”

Jared doesn’t seem the least surprised and there’s a smile in his voice when he replies. “I’m happy for you guys. Call me later. Gen wants you guys to come over for dinner. The boys miss you.”

“We’ll be there. Talk to you later man.”

“You too.”

As he hangs up, Misha sits up in bed. Blinking blearily at Jensen, he receives a kiss that wakes him up just enough to stumble into the bathroom. When he emerges, he’s awake and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Jensen kisses him fondly as he sits down. 

“You wanna get breakfast before we call the lawyers and shit?” he asks. 

Misha shakes his head. “No. Let’s get this done.”

“Good idea.”

Jensen calls his lawyer first while Misha gets dressed. It’s a short call, only thirty minutes long, and Jensen’s glad. He pays extra so that the divorce papers will be delivered today and gives them his bank information. He waits to call Danneel until Misha’s done, though, knowing that he’ll need Misha’s support for that call. Misha’s lawyer is quick too and soon everything is done. Jensen leans against Misha’s chest as he dials Danneel’s number. She answers on the second ring.

“Where are you Jensen? I know you’re not with Jared so don’t even try and pull that on me.”

He sighs. “That’s none of your business, Danneel. I’ve filed for divorce. You’ll get the papers sometime today.”

“Why? What’s going on Jensen?” her voice is filled with false hurt and fear and it pisses Jensen off.

“You’ve been screwing my brother for three and a half years. I’m done with it. Besides that, I’ve found someone else and I’m happy.”

“Jensen don’t do this. Please…”

“Cut the crap Danneel. I’m done. Go find my brother if you want sympathy because you won’t find it here.”

“I’m pregnant. Two months. You’re leaving me with a baby?”

He resists the urge to throw the phone. “We haven’t had sex in four months. That kid ain’t mine. Sign the divorce papers.”

“Fine.”

He hangs up, angry and hurt, and has to set his phone on the bedside table so he doesn’t chuck it across the room. Misha holds him close, whispering softly and calming him down. 

“She’s pregnant. With my brother’s kid.” He says, fists clenching in the fabric of Misha’s shirt.

“I’m sorry, love.”

“It’s not your fault. You gonna call your wife?”

 

Misha nods. “Stay close, though. I can’t do it alone.”

Jensen moves to sit behind Misha, his arms wrapped around the man’s waist. Misha dials his wife’s phone number, putting the phone on speaker so that Jensen can hear the conversation. His hands are shaking as she answers, pissy and irritable and annoying.

“What do you need Misha? I’m busy.”

“I filed for divorce. You’re getting the papers today.”

She doesn’t sound shocked. “I won’t sign them.”

Misha’s voice is angry, his hands shaking so bad that Jensen has to hold the phone. “You will unless you want me to make this very difficult.”

“Make it difficult then. You’re not leaving me.”

“I’ve already left Victoria. Now sign the fucking papers.”

“You won’t get full custody of the kids, I hope you know.”

Misha’s eyes roll. “Of course not. My career keeps me away too much. I’ll take them during the summers when I’m not filming.”

“Yeah, sure. Who is she?”

“That is none of your business Victoria.”

“You’re leaving me for her. Of course it’s my business.”

“It’s a male actually. And none of your business. I’m leaving because I’m not happy. This has nothing to do with him.”

“You’re a pig. And I hope you know that I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure everyone knows how much you’re hurting me right now.”

“Goodbye Victoria.”

The phone goes sailing across the room when he’s done. He can’t help it. She makes him so angry that all he can do is scream. Turning to Jensen, he presses his face against his neck and pulls in a breath. Jensen rubs his back soothingly, calming him down enough to talk.

“I’m sorry, love. She just makes me so mad…”

Jensen kisses him into silence. “It’s all right. It’s over now.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And that’s that. Two years have passed since that day and they’re still together. They own a small house in New York where West and Maison visit every summer. They’re busy filming season 11 of Supernatural right now (Dean and Castiel have finally gotten together to the delight of their fans) and life is good. Danneel, some would be happy to know, is a single mother of a young daughter. Josh refused to have anything to do with her, preferring to rebuild his relationship with Jensen, though he does take care of his little girl. Victoria is single and still busy making Misha’s life hell. Or trying to. He doesn’t talk to her much and never unless Jensen’s there to keep him calm. Next week, Jensen is going to propose and he’s excited to start the next chapter of their lives. Together this time.


End file.
